


Red Meat

by Puppetmaster13



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cute Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Killer Harry Potter, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Eyeless Jack, Parental Slender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: What would happen, if a young Harry Potter encountered the demonic entity known as Eyeless Jack? What if he wasn't as bad as they say? After all, both of them were called freaks, and freaks should stick together, right?(Warning) This book will have extreme violence in later chapters!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This Fic contains gore, cursing, and other depictions of violence! You Have been warned!

The sound of a door slam echoed through a house, so alike to the other ones surrounding it, followed shortly by mumbled swears and the footsteps of several people. The Dursley family stepped into the warm house, with five year old Harry Potter trailing in quietly after them. Vernon, a man akin to a fat walrus, was still grumbling about getting caught in a downpour, while Dudley, his son who looked like a baby whale even at five, whined about the rain ruining his trip to the amusement park. Petunia, Dudley’s mother, who looked like a hybrid between a giraffe and a horse, was wearing an unpleasant look as she hung up everyone's coat. She turned to the last one coming inside, Harry, after she finished.  
"Boy, hurry up and get changed," she ordered before heading upstairs to put her purse away.  
Harry, who hadn’t even been given a simple jacket, was soaked down to the bone. He went into his room, the cupboard under the stairs, and emerged a few minutes later in dry, though very large, clothing. His aunt came back downstairs and dragged him into the kitchen by his arm. “Even if Dudley-kins day at the park was ruined, you are still going to cook this.” She pulled out half of a thawed pig and practically shoved it into the small boy’s hands. “And if you even singe it, you’ll be back in the cupboard for a week!” The small boy meekly nodded, “Yes Aunt Petunia,” and had to practically drag the large swine into the sink.   
While he was rinsing it off and removing the pieces that his aunt said “was too disgusting to eat”, Harry almost swore he saw a figure out in the storm, but that couldn’t be right. Who would be out in the rain at this time of the evening? Shaking his head, the malnourished boy continued preparing the ham, lest one of his family members come in and accuse him of slacking off. Rinsing, seasoning, and removing the swine’s head, it took all of the five year old’s strength to actually get it into the oven, which by that time had heated up, burning his arms. Turning back towards the sink (Aunt Petunia would throw a fit about it being unsanitary if he didn’t clean the mess that cooking the fat pig had left), Harry began to gather up all the leftover meat. (Petunia was disgusted at the fact that people used the bloody organs, for things like soup.) He was distracted however, at a familiar sound at the window. Peeking out he nearly fell over again. It was the figure from before! Only this time, he (at least Harry thought it was a he) was right by the window.   
While most children would freak out about “stranger danger,” young Harry was never taught this; the Dursleys hoping someone would kidnap him out of their perfectly normal and not freakish lives. So, upon seeing the figure whom he had assumed was the one who’s stomach he had heard growling, Harry simply tilted his head. The man copied his head tilt, the blue mask with gaping black eye sockets catching the light. Harry had to hold back giggles; if Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia heard him laughing they’d be mad (freaks weren’t allowed to be happy like normal humans, according to his relatives) After all, being copied by an adult was something a five year old would find funny, and Harry, for once, was acting similar to his age. “BOY!” Harry almost jumped at his uncle’s voice. “You better not be lollygagging in there!” Harry almost flinched. “No sir. I’m cleaning the sink now!”   
Harry sighed in relief at his uncle’s grunt, but him not coming into the kitchen told Harry all he needed to know. Looking back out at the window, Harry blinked. The man was still there, with his head tilted questioningly and the window open. Oh! Glancing at the organs (brains, eyes, livers, kidneys, etc) on the counter, Harry scooped them up and held them out towards him. “Here.. ‘ts not much…” The five year old whispered, listening out for one of his family members approach. Thankfully, none of them came. “Sorry I can’t give you somethin’ cooked…” The man shook his head, giving the boy a smile, which Harry could see, as the mask was lifted slightly to expose (now bloody) sharp teeth. Harry’s eyes widened as the man reached inside and ruffled his hair like he had seen parents and siblings do at the park. However, Harry was soon distracted when the oven gave a ding to show that the pig was now done. When he looked back at the window, the man was gone, with only the window being open showing that Harry hadn’t imagined it. 

Harry was awoken by screaming and sobbing. Before he could even wonder what was going on, he was dragged by his uncle out of his room, the cupboard under the stairs, into the living room, and then into the car. Harry dared not speak, in case it drew attention to himself as they were driven to the hospital. Once there, they gained some shocking news, all of them, save for Harry, were missing a kidney. At first, the Dursleys blamed Harry who insisted multiple times that he did nothing, before the police came in and questioned if they had seen a man with a blue mostly faceless mask, save for black eye holes. Thankfully, they weren’t paying attention to Harry’s shocked look, as they were more interested in Dudley crying that he had thought he had seen something like that, but had thought it to be a dream. (Harry called bullshit) That led to Petunia hugging him and sobbing about her “poor baby,” and for Vernon to grudgingly accept that Harry had no part in whatever freakish thing did this to them.   
Of course, when asked the difference between where Harry and them had slept, as the small boy was unharmed, the Dursleys bluffed that Harry’s room was downstairs and not in main sight of the door. The police simply assumed that the man, Eyelless Jack, had entered either through a second-floor window, or the door, and had simply not known that Harry had been there as well. Harry knew the truth however. Jack had known he was there, and had chosen to not go after him.   
When the Dursleys were released from the hospital, and sent home, Vernon almost instantly bought and installed locks for every door and window (including one for the basement and cellar). The main change however, was that Harry was made to sleep in the living room at night, as the Dursleys believed that he could act as a distraction if the “ eyelessfreak came back.” Harry withheld showing his joy. Jack had already shown he held no interest in taking his organs, and Harry would be able to actually get food and something besides his allotted one cup of water per day! Though now, Dudley was downright insufferable. Sure at the Dursleys’ house he was terrified that “Jack would come back for him,” and started sleeping in his parents’ room, but at school he continued to brag and show off his “battle scar” to his “friends.” Really, who had a gang at five?!   
Sadly for Harry, he happened to be their favorite victim, and the teachers always believed them over him when he tried to tell them what happened. So here he was, running from the other boys who had, during recess, decided it was time for some “Harry Hunting.” Harry had never been so glad that he was quicker than they were. However, Harry, while fast, was still one child, malnourished and constantly beaten into submission, against several well fed boys, whom had coraled him towards the forest near the park. Usually this wouldn’t have been a problem, but it seemed that young Harry had taken a wrong turn, and in his haste tripped over a root over a ridge, tumbling down a hill. Dudley and the others soon followed.   
Harry was thankful that his baby whale of a cousin didn’t land on him, as he was already nearly unconscious from the pain. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and as he pawed at his shoulder he found some sort of branch piercing it. Whimpering slightly, as Dudley and the others were now getting up with groans, Harry prayed to whatever was out there that he wouldn’t die. “Whoa, dude, look at the freak!” Piers called to the others. Dudley looked disgusted at the sight, but made no move to help his cousin. “C’mon guys, let’s go. No one will notice if the freak doesn’t come back to school.” Dudley was an idiot, and didn’t realize that a, Harry was hurt pretty badly (he had cracked a few ribs during the fall and the branch was piercing part of his collarbone), and b, cops were already watching their street and would notice a missing kid.   
Whimpering as the boys disappeared from his sight, Harry almost missed the footsteps approaching him. As his vision began to swim, a pair of worn sneakers entered the edges. The five year old groaned as the one wearing the sneakers placed their hand on his chest. “Don’t move… hurt…” The figure’s voice was raspy and deep, showing that the guy didn’t speak often. Harry let out a cry, scrunching his eyes close as the man lifted him off of the branch. “Sh…” The man wrapped Harry up in the hoodie he had been wearing before picking him up. Holding the unconscious boy to his chest, the now revealed Eyeless Jack withheld a growl. The boy who hadn’t been afraid of him and had started leaving out food for him was way to small and fragile.   
If the small child wasn’t so hurt, Jack would have taken care of the boy’s so-called relatives right then and there. However, as it was, the child his demon side had unintentionally claimed as his own was hurt, and had been abused. Jack adjusted his grip on the five year old, being careful not to jostle him too much, and opened the door to the house he was using at the moment. Honestly, he was more than a little surprised that the police hadn’t found him. After all, there were only so many abandoned/unused houses in the area. Letting out a sigh, the brunette gently set the small (too small!) boy onto the couch and going for his med kit. The kid, Harry, he believed was his name, would have to not move too much until at least his ribs healed and preferably his collarbone. Jack sighed. Why had his demonic instincts claimed the boy as his goddammit?!


	2. Chapter 2

If one were to look out at the side of a large cream house in the middle of the night, they would have been shocked. They’d rub their eyes not believing what they were seeing, and thinking it was a mixture of shadows and sleep deprivation. After all, there couldn’t be a figure looking into the house from the second story. Alas, both Jack and Harry didn’t follow the usual laws of reality and logic. After Harry had awoken to find himself in an odd rundown house with Jack nursing him back to health, the small boy had practically attached himself to the demon. It had taken a long time of convincing from Jack that whenever he left the house they had been staying at that he was coming back and wasn’t leaving the poor boy. Now though, after a few years of being in each others’ constant company, Harry, or Hades as Jack called him, would always go with him on hunts. (The other supernatural beings wouldn’t stop teasing him of the fact that he went from a loner to an overgrown koala bear when Harry was around.)   
While Jack could easily scale the side of a building with his unnatural grip and claws, Harry could not, and so he usually rode on his back. This had earned them the teasing nicknames of “Brother Bear” and “Baby Bear” from the other creeps. (And wasn’t that an interesting time of meeting them!) Of course, despite hunting with Jack, Harry couldn’t eat the organs (at least uncooked.) and so they used the victims that were deep sleepers, or lived alone to grab some food and money while there. This helped both, as Jack could simply put on sunglasses, and pretend that Harry was his younger brother helping his “blind” older brother while their parents were away at work, which was much easier than having to break into a store at the dead of night. However, that wasn’t happening tonight.  
The target (*cough* victim *cough*) was a light sleeper, and, while rather well off, constantly harassed others, and felt extremely entitled. The entire reason he had become a target, was the fact that he had been rather… rude to both Hades and Jack when they had gone to get more clothing, and kept insisting he was in the right until the manager had to throw him out. So here they were, climbing silently through the man’s bedroom window and sticking to the surrounding shadows. The man awoke seconds later, blinking blearily. Both boys tensed, waiting for him to start panicking, but thankfully, he simply glanced towards the window and closed it, muttering a quick, “I thought I closed this….”   
Soon the man was once again snoring, and Jack nodded to Harry, who used what they knew to be magic to, for lack of a better term, paralyze the sleeping man. Quickly, and efficiently, Jack removed several organs, leaving more vital ones until last. Within the hour, the man would bleed out, unable to move from where he lay, or even do much besides twitch. Leaving as silently as they came, the two males quickly raced through the trees to an old well house: their current residence. It had one bedroom, and had an outhouse, and, though it had no bathroom, it was less than twenty feet from a stream which they could wash themselves and clothing. As soon as they entered the house, Harry flopped onto the ratty, but usable couch with a happy sigh. Jack gave a snort of amusement at the sight, smiling behind his mask. “Don’t… make a mess….”   
Harry groaned. “But the water ‘s cold!” Jack gave a grunt of agreement, as it was getting closer to Winter. They would have to move into either the Ark or Jay’s for the cold months, like every year, and until then, they would simply enjoy the quiet they had for the next few days.. “Change then…” EJ didn’t speak in long sentences, prefering to say what was needed, and nothing more. Groaning, Harry flopped off of the couch and trudged over to a closet to grab a change of clothing. “I think we’ll have to get some new clothing soo-” Harry’s voice was cut off by the screech of an owl who dived down onto the windowsill. Both of them stared into the owl’s intelligent eyes as it held up a foot, where they noticed a letter tied. Cautiously taking the letter, Harry began to read it aloud.   
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Mr. Potter-Nyra,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You’ll find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the First of September We await your owl by no later than 31 July  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
They both blinked confusedly at the short note. Jack picked up the second note and began to read it. “The question I’m wondering is why you’re getting an acceptance letter to a school in Scotland when we’re usually in America?” Harry shrugged at the question. “Should we respond to them and meet somewhere?” Jack’s head tilted before nodding. “Tomorrow.” Harry nodded, agreeing with getting at least some bit of sleep. 

Hogwarts  
Professor Mconagall looked up at the returning owl, relieved at the distraction from all of the paperwork she had to get done. Taking the note her eyes widened in shock. “ALBUS!” she barged into his office, barely noticing Professor Snape a few feet away. “Albus, he’s alive!” “Calm down Minnerva, who is alive?” Albus’ eyes twinkled merrily. “Harry Albus! Harry Potter is alive! His guardian and he wants to meet in London next Friday!” Severus scowled at those words, while unnoticed by the others, Albus’ twinkle turned calculative. “That’s great Minnerva. Severus, my boy, would you be able to meet with Mr. Potter?” Albus too-many-fucking-names-Dumbledoore smiled grandfatherly at the scowling potion master. “I would do so myself, but I have much too much to do before the new school year you see? Thank you, my boy.” The old man ushered them out before Severus could object.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack and Harry almost groaned. To get to London in time for the meeting with the staff, both Jack and him had had to use a slender spot, and to use said spot they had to speak to Slender. This meant they had to go to the mansion, and of course a large majority of the current inhabitants had decided to come with. So here they were, under glamours, in the middle of London, with over a dozen other people, all with ice cream. Both Jeff and Liu appeared without their scars, matching green and white hoodies, sweatpants, and had matching silky brown hair. Sally appeared without any blood, and was wearing a frilly pink dress, and was talking animatedly with LJ, who for once, appeared human. He had shaggy black hair, silver eyes, baggy pants, a white belt, and a black and white striped shirt.   
Puppeteer, or John as he was called in public, was wearing his usual gray clothing, and simply had more hazel colored eyes and tan skin. He was sitting on a bench and sharing his ice cream with Bloody Painter, aka Helen, who was wearing his normal clothes save his mask. Both Masky, Jay, and Hoodie didn’t even need a glamour, and simply had to take off their masks. Ben had changed his clothing to a green t-shirt with the triforce, dark gray sweatpants, and his elf-like ears under a matching beanie. He was also holding Smile Dog’s leash, who looked like a normal siberian husky with a spiked collar. Toby looked like he normally did, save for the large gash on his cheek being gone, similar to Jason, who simply changed his clothing and hid his sharp fangs. Candy Pop and Candy Cane were also there, disguised as teens wearing matching tie-dye shirts who had simply dyed their hair crazy colors. Slender’s human form had long black hair, and wore a clean dapper suit and cane.   
Others had come along as well, but they had all gone off to explore and scope out any future victims. Jack was thankful. His demon instincts barely tolerated a group of five, never mind fifteen (his demon side didn’t count Harry, as the kiddo’ had been claimed as his own). On top of that, they wouldn’t be following them into the Wizarding world. At most, they’d take one person with them in case they needed someone to help carry things. He would honestly choose one of the proxies, because for the most part, Tim, Brian, and Jay were mature and/or quiet. Though they’d have to make sure Jay didn't wander off somewhere dangerous, as he literally had no self-preservation.   
Harry was the first to spot the Professor approaching, as though he was wearing what could be counted as muggle clothing, he still had a certain aura Harry had come to associate with magicals. He seemed to be surprised at first by the large chaotic group, but continued to make his way over to where Jack and Harry were sitting amidst it all. “Professor Snape I presume?” Jack’s illusionary blind eyes found Snape’s own black ones easily, unnerving the potion master. “Yes, I assume you must be Jack Eyeligiah, Harry’s guardian?” Snape’s expression gave no sign of his surprise at what Potter’s spawn looked like. The boy had Lilly’s green eyes and messy hair sure, but he looked more like his grandmother than his father. His hair was in a messy bun, and he was wearing a dark gray hoodie like his guardian, save for an odd jade colored symbol of an x within a circle on the back.   
The blind man nodded. “Yes, and I’m sure you know, but this is Harry.” The boy looked up at him curiously before shaking his hand. “Hello sir…” He appeared shy at first, but Severus knew the gleam in his eyes. He had seen it in many of his snakes.   
“If you follow me, I’ll take you to get your school supplies. We’ll have to go through a pub to get there from the muggle side though.” Both boys nodded and began following the wizard, happy with his blunt and no-nonsense attitude. The trio of dark haired males easily moved into and through the “Leaky Cauldron” into Diagon Alley. After all, no one knew what one Harry Potter truly looked like. The witches and wizards within the pub who had come there to specifically see Harry Potter were expecting a boy looking exactly like his father with his mother’s green eyes, not a red-black haired boy with curly hair and darker emerald eyes. Harry was looking around with an awe-filled expression, but kept a tight grip on Jack’s hand. The demon was withholding a snarl at all the people constantly pushing by them. “Where are we heading to first professor?” Harry’s wide green eyes stared at the Potion Professor as he asked this, climbing onto Jack’s shoulders.   
Snape inwardly snorted at the strange sight the two made before answering the eleven year old’s question. “We have to go to Gringotts bank for you to get money to pay for your school supplies, as well as take care of anything your parents left you.” Harry’s eyes flashed dangerously at those words. “Would they have left any property?” Severus nodded. “Most likely, yes. You are an heir to an Ancient and Noble House, so even if they didn’t, upon accepting your rings you’d still get the house that belonged to your ancestors.” He could understand wanting a place to yourself, especially if they were truly stuck with the large group he had seen in the park. Any other conversation was temporarily put on hold as they made their way to a teller.   
The goblin began to sneer at the wizard, but paled at the sight of Jack and Harry. Even in the magical creatures, Jack, or as they called him, Night-Hunter, was rather well-known, and rumours spread like wildfire when sightings of him traveling with a child had first started. Whispering quietly to a guard, the goblin then turned towards the trio, inwardly gulping. Snape wondered what had spooked the creature before shaking it to the back of his mind and got down to business. "We're here to see Mr. Potter's account manager." The goblin nodded wordlessly and motioned for them to follow another one down a gold-encrusted hallway.   
Harry continued to look around curiously, noting every possible exit as he did so. Glancing up at Jack’s approving expression, he practically beamed. The trio were led to a gold plated door, with a name plate labelling it as belonging to someone named Griphook. They were motioned to wait as the guard entered, letting out hushed whispers to the other goblin before motioning them to come inside. The goblin, presumably Griphook, cleared his throat, eyes flickering towards Jack as he spoke. “I believe you wish to speak with me? I do hope you realize that he’ll need to do an inheritance test to have access to anything besides the trust vault.” Severus nodded towards the goblin, and explained what he meant to the curious boys behind him. Holding out his hand over the paper and pricking his finger with the ritual knife, all of their eyes widened in shock.   
Name: Hadrien (Hades/Harry) Jackson Potter-Evans-Slytherin-Peverel-Black  
Mother: Lily Elizebeth Potter nee Evans-Slytherin (Deceased)  
Father: James Charlus Potter-Peverel (Deceased)  
Godfather: Sirius Black (Blood-Adoption (Uncle))  
Godmother:  
Heir to:  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverel  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Properties Owned: See Folder   
Blood Abilities:  
Metamorphmagus (100% Blocked by A. Dumbledore)  
Animagus (50% Blocked by A. Dumbledore)  
Parseltongue (75% Blocked (Fully Broken) by A. Dumbledore)  
Creature Inheritance (100% Blocked by A. Dumbledore)  
Dark Magical Core (100% Blocked (50% Broken) by A. Dumbledore)  
Magical Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegal)  
Guardian: Jackson Eleyijah/EJ/ Eyeless Jack/Night-Hunter (Brother Figure)

For a few moments there was complete silence, before Jack’s aura came crashing down upon them. The goblins and Severus were brought to their knees, eyes wide at the dark aura flaring angrily from the male. Severus swallowed thickly, slamming his occumulacy shields down as fast as he possibly could. Jack’s aura was intoxicating to any wizard who dabbled into the dark arts, becoming like a beacon saying, “Hey, here’s an incredibly powerful and pissed off dark being, stay away!” Only, Severus was unable to leave as he stared at the now-glamourless demonic entity who was practically snarling with rage. Harry reached out, grabbing onto Jack’s hand. Almost instantly, the furious aura was gone, and Jack took a calming breath. His head looked towards Griphook, who was shakily getting back to his feet. The demon’s voice was now a calm fury as he spoke two simple words. “Fix this.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, or, as his now-blood name was, Hades hummed thoughtfully as he looked at himself through the bathroom mirror. Thanks to the blood adoption potion, Hades now looked closer to actually being Jack’s sibling. His hair was now a dark brown-borderline black, and less messy, falling in delicate strands down his back. His eyes were closer to an aquamarine than emerald, which apparently was because jack originally had bright blue eyes when he was still human. Looking closely, his body shape was closer to Jack’s as well. Sticking out his tongue, Hades almost giggled. His tongue was slightly longer, and reminded the eleven-year old of a reptile’s. Exiting the bathroom, he couldn’t help the large grin that threatened to split his face in half. 

Jack and him had decided to stay at one of the Peverell family homes, and with the assistance of Slender, moved it into the edges of the Forest. If this was a “family home,” Hades wondered just what a manor was, ‘cause the so-called family home was closer to being an actual mansion with a courtyard and everything. Heck, it even had freaking holding cells in the basement, which everyone was ecstatic about. Yeah, apparently the house became the designated “vacation from the mansion” place, if the fact they constantly got visitors were anything to go by. Seriously, just in the last week alone, Jeff had come over five separate occasions, Sally twice, LJ three times, Helen and Puppeteer four, and Ben a whopping seven times. Hades did have to wonder why the blonde ghost’s cheeks went pink around him though. 

Jack had chosen a room right by the stairs to the ground level, wanting to be close to the one place someone could enter, save for the warded windows. The room had been painted a deep blue, fading to a sky blue the closer one got to the ceiling, with a maroon carpet. The bed was carved from a bloodwood tree, with black, kitsune fur blankets over one of the softest mattresses he had ever felt. There was a large window that overlooked the courtyard and forest, that also gave the room a large amount of natural light during the day. A corner could open as well to let messenger birds in and out. It was open at the moment, as his new raven pet, Nevermore, was out flying. Hades’ room consisted mostly of greens, with a similar window and setup, save for his ceiling. The ceiling in Hades’ room was charmed to look like a stormy night sky, and could be activated to have the same sounds if he so wished.

Their personal house elves, twins named Maxwell and Mason, had really outdone themselves with setting everything up to their liking. Both wore identical black cloaks engraved with Hades’ many houses and simple blood-red shirts and shorts. They would have looked nearly identical, if not for Maxwell’s large burn scar traveling up the side of his face. Both had been absolutely ecstatic about having a new Peverell to help, and had nearly been in tears upon learning that he had a demon on his side as well. Apparently the first three Peverell brothers had had a run in with several demons in their time, and had even captured/sealed one in the basement of the house. EJ and Hades had found the demon, named Kagekao, and, after getting a vow to not play with (harm) them, had freed him. The japanese demon had promptly moved in with them, and claimed part of the attic as his room. 

Hades giggled at the memory. Kagekao had an obsession with wine, and could be bribed to help him prank the others with a few bottles. Upon seeing the chaos they had caused, Jack had simply backed away silently into his room, occasionally muttering about him having two brats to watch over and make sure they don’t destroy the world. Really, the world? They’d need a least three others to do that! Snickering softly as he sat at the table for breakfast, which consisted of mostly meat with a bit of bread and other sides, Hades almost let out an evil cackle. He would be heading to Hogwarts today, or at least the King’s Cross station, and couldn’t wait. He’d already met several fellow magicals that could be potential friends at Diagon. 

Flashback

Harry huffed as he looked through all the cloaks before him at the shop. Most weren’t exactly his taste of clothing, but he supposed he’d have to wear them while at Hogwarts. It was one of the first things Jack had taught him; it didn’t matter how the clothing looks or feels, you want to easily blend in with the crowd. So if that meant wearing almost medieval-era clothing, then that’s what he’d wear, misgivings and all. Letting Jack pull him into the store, Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions, Harry let his eyes wander to the other preteen getting fitted. 

He looked just as bored as Harry was while he stood there and the presumed Madam Malkin hustled about. She noticed them almost instantly, and motioned Harry closer, “Hogwarts as well, dear?” Upon him nodding his head, she bustled about more, moving him to the stool next to the blonde. Harry almost scowled at Jack’s amused expression, but was soon distracted as the blonde boy began to speak. “Hogwarts too?” Harry turned towards him, “Yeah, I take it you’re going there as well...?” The boy nodded and motioned towards his hand. “Draco Malfoy, I’d shake your hand, but seeing as we can’t exactly move…” Harry snorted. “Harry Potter.” He simply responded, ignoring the almost-choking sound coming from Draco. Apparently regaining his breath, Draco asked, “The Harry Potter? Where have you been all these years? I mean, no offence, but a large chunk of us thought you were dead!” 

Harry snorted. “I was mostly traveling with my brother figure. We knew about the american wizarding community, but we haven’t been in the british one until now.” Draco nodded, “I suppose that makes sense. So the brunette over there is your… brother?” Harry smiled. “Yeah, that’s Jack, he took me in when I was about five or so. I really don’t remember my exact age, as I was recovering through my birthday.” Draco’s head tilted slightly to the side, and he looked like he wanted to ask what he meant by recovering, but Madam Malkin suddenly interrupted them. “Alright dear, you’re done!” Draco apparently had to leave after that, after promising to find him on the train.

Flashback End

Hades grinned as he finished the last bit of food. He had bought the most protected trunk he could buy, which was the most expensive one on the market, and it had several compartments with near-unlimited storage. So of course he was bringing an entire hospital’s-worth of blades. Professor Snape had even informed him of a “Room of Requirement” where he could train, as they had put it. (Because people really didn’t need to know he was practically raised by killers) On top of that, the others had given him gifts, since they weren’t going to be able to visit for a long time. Slender had given him a necklace that would block others from reading his mind, or using potions to control him. Jeff had given him a sword he had found in one of his well-off victim’s house, which could apparently only be used if one had demon blood. 

Ben had given him a wrapped box that he had made Hades promise not to open until he was at Hogwarts. Sally had, of course, given him a hand drawn picture of everyone, which was adorable. LJ had given him a prank kit and a subscription to his side business. Liu had given him a scarf after hearing how cold the winters could be at his new school. Tim, Jay, and Brian had given him several camcorders, so they could see if all electronics fried, or if the ones warded against most interference would still work. Clockwork had given him a new knife care kit, as he had gathered quite a collection of knives. Toby had found out about preservation spells, and had given him a large supply of waffles to last him a while. The Pianist had sent him a few songs (not done by him) to learn, along with a doll from the Doll Maker, who couldn’t send it himself, as he was currently having to lay low. Even the Candle Cove crew had sent him a few things to take care of his new bird. 

Jack soon joined him downstairs, his brown hair tussled from sleep. Hades counted down from three, and sure enough, Kagekao crawled downstairs… using the ceiling. Jack let out a sigh and grabbed his morning coffee. “Use the stairs…” He grumbled, drinking his usual dose of caffeine. Kagekao simply stuck out his tongue, grabbing some bacon. “Shinai!” (Never!) Hades snickered, but also felt a pang in his chest. While he was at school, he’d miss this. All three of them had only lived here for about two months, but Hades had grown attached. He’d miss mornings with his brother figures, and visiting his friends at the Ark. But he’d already accepted going. Jack ruffled his hair, seemingly sensing his thoughts. “You’ll have Hedwig…” He rasped, reminding Hades of the fact that he could easily contact him via his owl. 

Giving his older brother a small grin at the reminder, Hades raced upstairs to grab his trunk. They had all agreed to go to the UK early, and spend part of the day in London. (Though it had taken a while to convince Kagekao, as he’s have to also use a glamour and not wear his mask.) He’d already said goodbye to the others the night before, so today was going to be spent with his family. Besides the inherit dizziness, using Slender-Ports was actually pretty nice. One just had to think of where they wanted to go after it was activated, and bam! It would spit you out at the closest port away from prying eyes!

It was… nice actually, to be able to act like your average family and simply go sightseeing. With Kagekao’s glamour making him look more human and him also having dark hair, they all truly did look related. The two of them spent all morning dragging Jack around, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he was smiling softly up until they had to head over to the train station, then he was scowling. Though, if it was because of the people, or the wizarding family being oblivious and shouting about muggles was to be seen. Withholding a sigh at the blatant stupidity, a pet peeve he had gained from Jack, Hades followed the wizarding family at a distance until they led him to the brick wall Professor Snape had told them they’d have to go through. 

So here he was, saying goodbye to his brothers and boarding a red train. Waving goodbye as it started leaving, his nervousness resurfaced ten-fold. What if someone found out about what part of his meals were? What if he got kicked out? What if he failed? But at the same time… excitement also filled him. He was gonna’ learn magic! True, most of it probably wouldn’t help in hunts, but still! He was going to learn  _ magic _ ! Hades suppressed his near-giddy squeals, but still let a wide grin split his face. After all, he was going to Hogwarts!

It didn’t take long for him to find Draco. The blonde boy was in one of the last compartments, with two boys he introduced as Crabbe and Goyle, whom he had been practically raised with. As they chatted, another boy, Blaise, joined them along with a girl named Daphne. They were both amazed at the differences between the British and American magical community. Like the fact that creatures, and by extension, those with creature blood in them, were treated equally and even little things like the general style of clothing. 

“I find it kind of nice, y’know?” Hades looked at the countryside passing them by. “You don’t have to worry about how you were born, or who your parents are, and can just… live your life….” His friends nodded. “Yeah, it’s not really known, but both mine and Blaise’s family has Veela blood in them, though mine’s quite a few generations farther back,” Draco agreed, causing the others to turn towards Blaise. Daphne tilted her head. “Didn’t your mother just go through another husband?” Blaise smirked. “It was ruled to be natural causes” “Oh?” Hades was definitely interested. “Yep. Falling down three sets of stairs and onto a pile of knives is perfectly natural!” Hades let out a guffaw of laughter, while the others stared at them incredulously. He then snorted. “That seems like something Kage would do…” This caused Draco to tilt his head in confusion. “Dare I ask?” The blackette waved the question away. “Kagekao is my other… brother/cousin figure…” he paused for a dramatic effect, “Who may or may not be a demon from Japan!” 

Conversation continued quite happily after that small bombshell, most of them clamoring to learn what a demon was really like, as the British magical community only heard rumors. Hades laughed at quite a few of them. Really, the thought of Kage acting like an overgrown dog was both hilarious, and rude. Demons had pride in their culture, and insulting them was a sure way of dying. They had to pause to change into their school robes and to get off the train. Riding on the boat was… interesting, to say the least. Hades had never really been on a small boat, and he was pleasantly surprised to find it didn’t rock too terribly. Though, Draco explained that it was because there was enchantment on each boat to make it safe for the first years to ride in. 

Letting out a quiet gasp of amazement, Hades’ eyes widened in awe. The castle looked absolutely breathtaking at night, lit up in the dark night sky as it was. His expectations of the school rose slightly. Then again, he hadn’t seen Dumble-dork, so his mood hadn’t gone sour yet. Professor Snape had warned him about how Dumbledore will most likely try to slip him something or try to find out where he had been. Hades let out a huff of muffled laughter at the thought. If he told him he was with his brother, then he wasn’t lying! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a =) from all my fellow SLytherins~?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le-Gasp! An Update? The World Must be Ending!

Hogwarts was... okay, Hades decided. The teachers were okay, and his head of house was pretty chill. Though, that may just be because of their half-goblin nature. Ravenclaw was an interesting house, but his housemates constantly asked him questions, all the time. Thank the heavens for the Room of Requirement! His mornings were filled with the others getting up just as early, and being able to grab a nice book to read before heading to breakfast, which was kinda nice. But at the same time, the redhead, Ronald Weasley, practically stalked him, which wasn’t nice. On top of that, he the dark arts teacher was downright pathetic most of the time. The only interesting thing to happen so far was getting called to the Headmaster’s office on his first night. 

Flashback

Hades inwardly groaned as he was led up the stairs to wear Dumbledore was apparently waiting for him. He was hoping the conniving old man would wait to at least let him settle in before he tried to fish for information. But nope, he was being forced to go up, and, judging by his head of house’s expression, he was rather cross about it as well. Withholding a sigh, Hades entered the rather cluttered office. There was a bright red firebird in the corner, who trilled a greeting, and that was probably the cleanest place, save for the floor. Every space on the shelf was filled with knickknacks and books, with nary a space for a paper to fit through. “Ah! There you are, Harry, my boy!” Dumbledork’s eyes twinkled in what most would see merrily. Hades could pick out the annoyance and frustration behind the grandfatherly facade, a perk from living with killers. He pushed away his disgust and anger however, putting on a blank expression. The headmaster coughed into his hand. “I was hoping you could help me with something. You see, when you went missing all those years ago, I was incredibly worried. I knew your parents, you see, and I was hoping you could tell me where you’ve been staying all this time?”

Hades frowned. Despite being informed of his name change, most still insisted on calling him Harry Potter, even when he flat out told them to call him Hades as it was his name. “I’m confused as to why my home life pertains you sir?” Dumbledore obviously wasn’t expecting that as an answer, as his eyes stopped twinkling. “Well, I’m you’re magical guardian and-” Hades snorted. “No, you’re not. I know Gringotts sent you a notice, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now,” he inwardly smirked at the old fool’s annoyed expression. Professor Flitwick covered his mirth at the answer. It seemed his newest eagle had a bit of snake in him! Dumbledore frowned at what he saw as blatant disrespect, completely disregarding the fact he had stolen, lied, and attempted to bribe the blackette. “My boy, I’m simply worried about you-” Hades shook his head. “With all due respect Headmaster, according to the school rules, the Headmaster or Headmistress only needs to know this information pertaining to those without a magical guardian, as they act as said magical guardian while the student is at the school. However, I have a magical guardian that is not you, so there is no reason for me to tell you anything about my current place of residence.” With that, Hades turned around and left, Professor Flitwick following not a moment later. 

Flashback End

Besides that, nothing particularly interesting was happening. Even the so-called brutal death area was boring. Really, Hades sure there were animal cruelty laws against keeping such a large dog in such a small room. The poor puppy! Upon telling his friends just what was behind the door, they had paled tremendously. Hades didn’t get what the problem was. It was just a cerberus! Of course, his friends had just laughed, remembering he had grown up with a demon, so of course he wouldn’t get why a cerberus-class hellhound was considered so dangerous. Though, that did beg the question of  _ why _ such a dangerous (at least to anyone not Harry) beast was inside the school, with curious children everywhere. 

Draco had instantly owled his father, informing him of the dog. Upon seeing Hades sad expression, he had to explain that “While it isn’t dangerous to you, what about the other first-years? Besides, wouldn’t it be better for the dog to be able to run around and maybe join a pack of its own kind?” This of course, caused Hades to (albeit reluctantly) agree that the dog, nicknamed Cerb by the twins (whom he had met in the library) and him, would be better off removed from the school’s premise. 

Hades withheld a groan as the history teacher, Binns, continued to drone on and on. Who cared about the Goblin Wars? The wizards were in the wrong, and lost, so what was the point of only focusing on them and nothing more recent like, say the war that only ended a few years ago? He caught the eye of Neville, a first-year Hufflepuff, who was sitting next to him. Well, better to make friends within all the houses, yes? “Do you think Binns would notice if I left?” Hades whispered conspiracingly at the brunette. Neville seemed to start for a moment, looking around as though he was wondering if Hades was actually speaking to him. “U-um, what?” Hades repeated his question, causing Neville to blink. “I… r-really have n-no idea…” The red-ish-haired brunette grinned mischievously. “Care to find out with me? We can probably find out better information in the library,” Hades hid his nervousness. Really, he needed to get the poor boy out of his shell some time or another. 

“U-um…” Neville seemed to be unsure, but Hades wasn’t going to force him to do anything; that would cause the badger _ *  _ to retreat further into the pit others had dug and pushed him into. “It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Hades whispered, checking to make sure Binns hadn’t noticed. As usual, the ghost was still teaching in utter monotone. Neville shook his head, giving a shy smile.  _ ‘Yes!’ _ Hades inwardly cheered. _ ‘Progress!’ _ “Well, after this we have a free period, would you like to see if there’s more information in the library?” Neville, once again, looked rather surprised, but he soon smiled and nodded. After all, there had to be something more interesting to learn about there!

In fact, Hogwarts’ library was massive, and the librarian actually liked Hades and Neville, as they never caused any trouble and were generally pretty quiet. Which caused one Ron Weasley’s attempt at a rather nasty prank backfire. (And he got in even more trouble when he tried to blame it on them) Afterwards they had potions, which they passed thanks to Hades making the potion, with Neville preparing ingredients. They had learned quickly that he’d accidentally mix ingredients in wrong no matter how closely one was watching, so Neville was forbidden from actually putting said ingredients into the cauldron. Professor Snape almost seemed relieved when nothing was blown up. 

When the class ended, Snape asked Hades to stay behind. “A-are you sure you’ll b-be alright?” How cute, Neville was worried about him! “Yeah, I’ll be fine! Professor Snape was the one who showed my brother and I the wizarding world. He probably just wants to make sure I’m settling in alright.” Hades made a show of whispering, causing Neville to snort in amusement.  _ ‘Yeah! Progress!’ _ He inwardly cheered. “I’ll w-wait for you on the s-steps then H-Hades!” Neville waved. “Alright! See you there!” He called back, smiling. Yeah, the old goat was annoying, but Hogwarts really was turning out to be fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Neville ended up in Hufflepuff. Think of it like the butterfly effect. Unlike the original timeline, this Harry is way different and may have influenced important times/scenes differently, or not been there at all, thus changing the timeline in unforeseen ways. ;)  
Also, would you guys be interested in a side 'fic showing what the others are doing while Harry is in Hogwarts, and/or some of his adventures growing up with Jack?


End file.
